YuGiOh 5ds The Big Bang Dragon
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: NO MORE OCs I can start forum page inside I may accept side characters. not too good at summary's  It's been 10 years since the end of 5ds and the worlds been peaceful 10 years of peace is going to be disturbed.
1. Chapter 1

A/n-My first YuGiOh fic I'm accepting OC's I need 6 duelists it's the 5d's universe so yeah if you want to be a turbo duelist you'll need 2 decks one for basic rules one for turbo duel rules if you forgot turbo rules are in a turbo duel there are no field spells because of speed world and no spell cards except speed spells and one change in any duel it's 8000 life points not 4000.

and one final rule no cards that can win a duel if their played, no gods, earthbound immortals or sacred beasts.

So in the fic you'll get one rare card that marks you out as a chosen duelist they are OC cards

Multiverse Dragon

level 8

ATK: 2000 DEF:1500

Synchro,Dragon,Effect

Each tun this card can remove one card on the field from play for a maximum of 5 turns for each card of your that has been removed from play this card gains 300 attack points.

for the cost of 300 life points you can bring one card that has been removed from play to your side of the field

Black Hole Dragon

Level 8

Synchro,Dragon,Effect

ATK:3000 DEF:2500

at the cost of all but one of your life points you can remove from play every card on your opponents field, grave and hand

Galaxy Dragon

Level 8

Synchro,Dragon,Effect

ATK:? DEF:?

when this card is summoned you can sacrifice as many monster cards on your side of the field as you want and this cards attack and defense is the combined total of the sacrificed monsters attack and defense.

Nova Dragon

Level 8

Synchro,Dragon,Effect

ATK:2500 DEF:2500

When the Hydrogen-Dragon is on the field you can sacrifice the hydrogen dragon to send every card on your opponents field, grave and hand to the graveyard

Hydrogen-Dragon

(Goes with Nova Dragon)

ATK:1000 DEF:1000

Dragon

This beast is a body of pure hydrogen in a combination with the Nova Dragon the ensuing explosion will wipe out the mightiest enemies.

Cosmos Dragon

Level 8

Synchro,Dragon,Effect

ATK:2000 DEF:2500

When both players have the same amount of cards on the field or in their hands Cosmos Dragons' attack and defense points double

Starlight Dragon

Level 8

Synchro,Dragon,Effect

ATK:2500 DEF:2500

You can sacrifice one card on your field or 500 life points to negate the activation of a Spell Card,Trap Card or Effect Monster's effect that destroys a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card.

so yeah those are the cards you can have except the Starlight Dragon he's included just so people know he's a card.

and here's the character page

Name:

Age (10-16):

Appearance:

Clothes:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Deck (best given in a PM if it's a complete deck if it's a deck that is more know then just leave it here)

Any thing important:

Love Interest(OC Only):

here's an example

Name: Yamato Fudo.

Age: 14.

Appearance:Has the same hair style as his father except with crimson red highlights and he's tall for his age.

Clothes: same clothes as his dad had.

Personality:has considerable duel skill, and a cool and clever personality.

Likes: dueling,upgrading his duel runner.

Dislikes:losing.

Fears:being betrayed.

Strengths:loyalty, psychic abilities.

Weakness:psychic abilities sometimes go out of control when angry.

Deck regular: X-Sabers.

Deck Turbo Duel: X-Sabers.

Any Thing Important:Parents are Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski also has slight psychic powers inherited from his mother.

Love Interest(Oc Only): dont know.


	2. Chapter 2

ok thanks everyone for the OC's please R&R this fic took a lot of research.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

16-16

* * *

><p>In the backyard of the Fudo household an array of monsters stood facing each other one is Yamato Fudo and the other's Alex Atlas<p>

**Yamato:0100**

**Alex: 1100**

Alex: so Matt you know the score, 16 each this duel makes the winner.

Alex had blonde hair like his dad and the same eye color and is tall for his age he wore the same clothes his dad had the long white jacket swaying in the breeze

Matt: yeah I know and I'm gonna make it 17 to me my turn!

On Matt's side of the field he had XX-Saber Gardestrike (**ATK:2100** DEF: 1400) on his field and in his hand he had XX-Saber Ragigura, Double Summon and descending lost star while on Alex's field he had the field spell Pandemonium and Terrorking Archfiend (**ATK 2000** DEF 1500)and Imprisoned Queen Archfiend (**ATK 2600** DEF 1700) and a desrook archfiend the odds are against Matt.

near the duel in lounge chair where Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, Akiza Fudo, Carly Atlas,Crow Hogan and his wife Raven Hogan(what there wearing is up to you)

Yusei:how many duels is this so far?

Jack:this is number 33.

Akiza:well why dont we stop them?

Crow:because no matter how many times these two duel it's always fun.

Carly: hey were are the girls?

Raven:there watchin a duel tournament inside.

Yusei/Jack:hey shush let us watch.

back in the duel Matt had drawn his card it was the spell card Tuning Matt just smiled at his card

Matt: hey Alex looks like I win I play the spell card Tuning so I can add X-Saber Airbellum to my hand then send the top card of my deck to the grave yard now I activate Double Summon so by discarding my descending lost star from my hand I can play two monsters this turn so I'll play X-Saber Airbellum and XX-Saber Ragigura!

Matt yelled playing his monsters Airbellum (**ATK 1600 **DEF 200) was a large lion man clad in armor his hand in gauntlets with three long spikes with two red gems with X's in them while Ragigura (**ATK 200 **DEF 1000) was a small chameleon in armor with a long red cape with two daggers in his hand

Alex: ah Matt my imprisoned queen is still too strong and you have no cards in your hand or field looks like I win.

Matt: ah let me finish my turn my Airbellum is a TUNER now Airbellum tune up Gardestrike and Ragigura!

Airbellum's gems burst open as 3 rings enveloped Gardestrike and Ragigura

Matt: To Synchro-Summon **XX-Saber Gottoms in attack mode**!

XX-Saber Gottoms was a three foot tall silver knight with neon blue lines along his armor and a long red cape his blade stretching out the length of his arm

Matt:and my Gottoms attack is 3100 enough to destroy any of your monsters like the Terrorking archfiend GO GOTTOMS DESTROY TERRORKING ARCHFIEND!

Gottoms swung his blade down in an electrical swipe destroying the Terrorking

**Yamato:0100**

**Alex:0000**

Alex: aw man rematch!

Matt:ok lets go for round 34!

* * *

><p>Inside Iiena Hogan was playing against Yuzuki Atlas. Iiena using the Blackwing deck she'd got from her dad Yuzuki using the Fortune Ladies deck she'd got from her mother duel disks spinning Iiena's black disk with two birds wings sculpted out of the sides.<p>

**Iiena Hogan:1000**

**Yuzuki Atlas:500**

Yuzuki had Fortune Lady Wind (Level 6 **ATK 1800 **DEF 1800) Fortune Lady Dark (Level 9 **ATK 3200 **DEF 3200) who she'd equipt with Synchro boost and face down she had Inherited Fortune.

While Iiena had Blackwing Bora the Spear, Shura the Blue Flame while Kalut the Moon Shadow, Blackwing-Boobytrap and pot of greed were in her hand.

Iiena:I'm gonna win!

Yuzuki:and your gonna win this how?

Iiena:like this. My move!

Iiena drew Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North

Iiena:first I activate my Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards.

Yuzuki:I know what it does ya know

Iiena drew Level Wing and Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn

Iiena first I play my Blackwing-Blizzard of the Far North (**ATK 1300 **DEF 0000) then I'll tune my Blizzard to Bora the Spear to create Blackwing Armed Wing in attack position

the Blizzard of the far north burst into two green rings and Bora the spear burst into 4 small blue orbs then a long beam went through the rings as Blackwing Armed Wing (**ATK 2300 **DEF 1000).

Iiena:Go Blackwing Armed Wing Attack fortune lady _dark_

Yuzuki: was that intentional or a big mistake?

Iiena:Intentional here we go Armed Wing attack!

The humanoid bird aimed his shot gun at the fortune lady while the fortune lady readied a beam of surging black energy the beams where fired and collided in mid air causing a blinding light as it faded away Blackwing armed wing stood victorious with 3700 attack points.

Iiena: Ok I'll explain how my monsters won one card Blackwing Kalut the Moon Shadow when he's in my hand he can give a Blackwing another 1400 attack points in a battle so Blackwing wins the battle and I win the duel

**Iiena:1000**

**Yuzuki:0000**

Iiena:Ok I win so we watch the Crimson Duel tournament.

Yuzuki:Ok but after I want a rematch.

* * *

><p>In the mentioned Crimson Duel Tournament it was the final round between Patrick Kubar and Cynder Novak.<p>

Cynder had Long spiked hair that reaches down to her waist and some of her bangs covering her left eye. Her skin was pale bringing out her dark blue eyes. She wore a black leather jacket with a blue top under it, Black skinny jeans and black trainers. She has a blue belt with her purple deck case clipped on.

While Patrick wore his Bronze duster coat,a dark orange shirt and pants, Hessian boots. he wore bronze armbands resembling gauntlets with his hands covered by finger less gloves and the strangest thing he wore is an old metal mask that conceals his entire face. except maybe the scimitar on his back.

**Patrick: 1500**

**Cynder: 1500**

On Patrick's field was one lone monster the Red Eyes B chick (ATK 800 **DEF 500**) and face down he had Negate Attack in his hand was Dragunity Aklys and Legionnaire plus the Spell card United we Stand

while on Cynder's field she had Axe Dragonute (**ATK 2000 **DEF 1200) and Dragunity Darkspear (Tuner level 3 **ATK 1000 **DEF 1000) and in her hand she had Lancer Dragonute (**ATK 1500 **DEF 1800)

Cynder:My turn (Cindy drew Dragon dwelling in the cave) and I summon Lancer Dragonute in attack position NOW I tune my Dragunity Darkspear to Axe Dragonute to create Exploder Dragonwing (Level 7**ATK 2400 **DEF 1600) now Lancer Dragonute attack the red eyes Black chick oh and my lancer can cause damage between attack and defense mode monsters if mines stronger now Exploder Dragonwing finish this!

Lancer Dragonute threw his spear at the small dragon hiding in the egg destroying it then the spear traveled through the dragon into Patrick

**Patrick:500**

**Cynder:1500**

Then humongous black dragon opened his jaws to revel the rows of teeth and a black swirl of energy forming then firing at Patrick no-one could see Patrick in the beam except for a shout of pain from the beam as it cleared they all saw Patrick there laughing the trap card negate attack shielding him

Patrick:Gotcha I had the trap card Negate attack face down I'm safe.

Cynder: your move ya mask wearing freak.

Patrick: If you insist I draw (he drew the card Red Eyes Black Dragon) ahh man you had to destroy my black chick but I can make do. I play Dragunity Aklys in attack mode and when this monster card is played I can special summon another Dragunity and equip my Aklys to him I play my Dragunity Legionnaire in attack position (**ATK 1200 **DEF 800) and now I activate my Legionnaire's effect by destroying one Dragunity in the spell and trap card zone I can destroy one of your monsters like your Lancer Dragonute but that's not all when my Aklys is destroyed while he was equip to a Dragunity he can destroy another monster so bye bye Exploder Dragonwing too now I equip my Legionnaire with United we stand for another 800 points now go Legionnaire attack directly!

Aklys was a large red dragon with silver armor and long red wings instead of ears and the legionnaire when he was equip sat on the dragons back the legionnaire was a bird man in royal clothing after the Aklys was destroyed he was sent at the Lancer Dragonute the explosion destroying him in a fiery explosion the explosion then growing destroying Exploder Dragonwing too then Legionnaire glowing yellow from being equip to him as he threw a whirlwind at him.

**Patrick:500**

**Cynder:0000**

Patrick:well looks like I win Cindy

Cynder:What did you call me!

after Cynder yelled at Patrick the ground shook in an incredible quake that will start the greatest adventure in the history f new domino and the satellite.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n-Not a long one next one will be longer**

**Disclaimer:I dont own YuGiOh 5Ds _yet_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The Big Bang Dragon

* * *

><p>Right after the earthquake 5 people woke up in <em>space <em>guess who

Yamato Fudo, Alex Atlas, Iiena Hogan, Yuzuki Hogan, Patrick Kubar and Cynder Novaki

"wow Cindy no idea you could get this angry" Patrick mocked as he was then hit in the gut by Cynder

"Call me Cindy again and I'm gonna shove that mask down your throat" Cynder said Patrick raising his hands in defeat

"that told him" Alex said standing up somehow in the black area one lone sun standing there

"Do I know you kid?"

"hey mask you dont even know me"

"settle down has no one noticed that we're in space yet" Yamato asked looking at the sun

"so it's not just me going crazy that's good to know" Iiena said everyone now on their feet only to have the lone sun morph and turn into a human-ish dragon in rock armor on his arms legs and chest

"you sure about that Iiena" Yamato said the dragon lookin a them with blazing orange eyes

"Good You are all here I am the Big Bang dragon!"

"so I _have_ gone insane that's... not too good to know"

"you aren't insane child ah it like talking to the crimson dragon here. Ok i'll explain in detail so listen up this will be said once!

"When the universe was created on the big bang it created _every _universe some you may be familiar with like the spirit realm and thee's one called the digital world this is unimportant the thing is everything in your universe affects the other one like this one here the dragons realm duel spirits are causing some real bad trouble here and that's why I need your help each of you have been picked for your abilities from children of the signers to Psychic abilities and Patrick your..."

"ah I can stop you there I know what your on about"

"Ok I'm sorry Patrick I'll keep it secret anyway I need you to stop 7 spirits from a realm know as the Void the gap between the spirit realm and the real world and I need you to stop them for me they have sealed the gate to this realm simply bringing you lot here is draining my energy I think I had to waste a Cosmos in your realm oh tell doctor Jacob Briens that he may as well give up on re-finding the Jacobs Cosmos anyway back to saving the world..."

"WHAT!" every one called there yelled as a bead of Lava dripped down the dragon's forehead

"I didn't mention that yet did I anyway I am going to bestow each of you a power of my universe that's the reason the universe is empty no stars, galaxies, Cosmos' novas not even hydrogen every thing else has been stolen..."

"In most adventures dont we find a lot of this out later on not all at once?"

"yes but that takes time and _my_energy that I dont have in me anything you want to know my disciples will answer you"

"Can you try and build some surprises for the adventure?" Alex asked as Big Bang Dragon flew in closer to him

"Sorry but I know enough that if I hold something from you that is important just so when it happens is more of a surprise to you you'll all yell at me or my disciples when it does happen just or that I wont say anything else but I do have to give you your disciples the dragons of the universe!" The Dragon roared as he clapped his claws together as he parted them 6 silver cards where floating in the air

"Each one of you I bestow one of these cards _and for surprises I wont tell you how to work them._" he mocked as the blinding light that brought them to the dragon's universe took them out of it.

* * *

><p>The 6 woke up in a crisp white Hospital room.<p>

"Yamato?"  
>"Alex, Yuzuki?"<br>"Iiena?" the kids respective parents parents asked as they all awoke from the dimension

"Yeah?" the kids all asked simultaneously then taking in their surroundings "How long where we out?" Yamato asked then looking across from them at Cynder was just getting up and Patrick was putting his mask on looks like no-one saw his face.

"you guys have been out for an hour now _Duel Overload?"_ Yusei said as Patrick sat up.

"Hey Kid. whoa your parents are the signers?" Patrick asked looking at the ex-Signers

"How do you guys...?" Yusei asked.

"we have a lot of explaining to do ya see..." Alex began to explain a very weird circumstance.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n-Please R&R.

oh and I will accept an OC card or a deck just dont make it absolutely ridiculously overpowered like if you play a card you win.

Disclaimer:I dont own YuGiOh or any of it seasons.

* * *

><p>In the middle of that crisp white hospital room the group of kids stood in front of their parents Patrick and Cynder looking at them explain the whole strange situation from being teleported through realities to the dragon creating every universe.<p>

"well what does he want you to do?" Yusei asked confused all he gathered was that he wanted the kids to stop these 7 duel spirits that none of them knew what they looked like and that stuff in that dragon's universe had been stolen.

"I think were supposed to stop some duel spirits with these cards we were given wait where are our decks?" Alex asked looking for his cards.

"ah the doctor has them he said he's look after them for a while" he said

"why do need them back" a doctor with Black-Blue hair large glasses in the traditional doctors lab coat walked in plenty of decks clipped to his belt

"Hi doctor Kido. Yeah we need those decks back." Akiza asked the kind doctor un-clipped 4 decks from his belt and handed them to the kids

"Hey doc ours too huh?" Patrick asked pointing to him and Cynder as the doctor complied un-clipping their decks too.

"Thanks doc I try come back next week." Patrick said as the doctor left the room. Yamato looked through his deck pulling out a card he'd never seen the Star Light Dragon.

"Hey Dad I think your card winded up in my deck here" he said giving the card to his dad.

"ah Matt My card is Star**_dust_** Dragon this is Star**_light_** dragon it's not mine is this that dragon that Big Bang Dragon gave you?"

"Must be I think I'd remember a card like this" Matt said his dad giving him his card back it did look a lot like his dad's dragon except this dragon had angel wings instead of dragon wings and this dragon had Black Rose Dragon's neck in white and blue.

"Seeing as someone made the creator of the universe angry I have no idea how this card works anyone want to duel to see how he works he looks cool enough I'll use my Star Knight Deck if you want" he asked his dad smirking.

"I'll duel you I want to see what that dragon can do" Yusei said drawing his deck.

* * *

><p>Back in the Fudo Household they stood in the backyard in a marked out duel arena on a concrete floor Father and Son duel disks readied.<p>

**A/n-Duels will be in script format to make it easier to follow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei-4000<strong>

**Matt-4000**

* * *

><p>Yusei:If you dont mind i'll go first and I activate reincarnation of Hope! this card lets me discard two cards from my hand and then after two of my standby phases I can add a monster from my deck to my hand so I'll discard Sonic Chick and Quillbolt Hedgehog and now I'll summon my Junk Synchron who'll let me special summon Sonic Chick back from the grave in defense mode (<strong>Level 1 <strong>ATK 300 **DEF 300**)and thanks to having a tuner I can special summon my Quillbolt back and now I tune up my Junk Synchron to Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon **JUNK WARRIOR!**

After playing his spell the small orange robot with the big cartoony eyes the small hedgehog with bolts instead of quills and the pink chick in red boots the orange tuner pulled a cord on his body as he burst into 3 green rings as the hedgehog rised up into the ring becoming transparent with two glowing blue spheres as he burst into Junk Warrior (**Level 5 ATK 2300 **DEF 1300) stood tall

Yusei: and I'll set one card face down. Your move Matt.

Matt:Wow dad great opening move but do you remember what you told me when you gave me my starlight knights? you said to believe in the stars in my deck and my deck will show me the way.

Yusei's mind was caught up to when Matt was 4 he was surprised Matt could remember that

Matt:Do you remember what mom yelled when you gave me them? WHY STARS WHY NOT ROSES?

Akiza who was stood out of the ring with everyone else began blushing and face planting

Matt:Anyway here we go I play the field spell Star Shine Sky! and you remember what this card does right it lets me summon a starlight monster from my deck or hand once per turn if I normal summon a level 4 or below now I summon my Starlight Saber (**Level 2 ATK 1000 **DEF 1000) In attack mode then Starlight monster so now thanks to the skies above can summon my Starlight Mage in defense mode (**Level 3 Tuner ATK 1600 **DEF 600) now go my Mage tune up my Saber into my Starlight Warrior (**Level 5 ATK 2300 **DEF 1400) now I activate my spell card De-Synchro! this spell cad lets me send your Warrior to your extra deck and seeing as those monsters included in the summoning aren't in my grave they dont make a comeback. Then I'll play the trap Blinding Starlight that card lets me send sonic chick back to your hand.

Starlight Saber was a knight in white armor blue gems on his shoulders and chest with one large blade while the Mage in long white robes and a white metal staff with another blue gem in the top and another one in the middle of his robes while the warrior seemed like Junk warrior in pure blue and white more gems in his shoulder and chest.

Yusei:Wow that's pretty good move Matt your a good duelist with those Starlight cards.

Matt:Thanks Dad any way one with the duel Starlight warrior attack my dad directly! sorry dad.

Starlight Warrior jumped at Yusei bright white light with stars coming from his fist as he hit his dad in the chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei:1700<strong>

**Matt:4000**

* * *

><p>Yusei:I though you wanted to use your new dragon not pummel me with Starlight Warrior.<p>

he said looking at his son smirk at being able to smack his dad with a powerful monster.

Matt:Oh yeah I forgot about him I think I can do it on my turn but first I set a card and Dad stop going easy on me.

as his son finished Yusei's mouth hung open he thought he was going easy that was actually one of his better combos.

Yusei: (laughing feebly) I'm not Matt. my draw you want to me to stop going easy well I'll go rough I hope I'll summon Tricular in defense mode ok not that rough.

Matt:(Chuckles) That's right Tricular's not that tough I activate another De-Synchro again so I de-make my Starlight Warrior back into Starlight Saber and Starlight Mage and now I summon my Starlight Axe (**Level 4 ATK 2100 **DEF 1200)now the stars above let me summon Starlight Chick in attack mode (**Level 1 ATK 100 **DEF 300) now go Starlight Axe destroy that Tricular!

Starlight Axe was a big beefy human in more white extravagant armor with a massive axe that radiated starlight, and starlight chick was a small white version of Sonic Chick with blue boots. Starlight Axe slammed into Tricular

Yusei: Now that you destroyed my Tricular I can summon Bicular in defense (**Level 2 **ATK 200 **DEF 200**).

Matt: Ok then Starlight Mage attack!

Yusei:Guess where this goes now my Bicular is destroyed I can summon Unicycular in defense (**Level 1 **ATK 100 **DEF 100**).

Matt: ok then Saber destroy Unicycular! then go Starlight Chick attack!

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei:1600<strong>

**Matt:4000**

* * *

><p>Matt: now go trap card Urgent Tuning so I tune my Starlight Mage to Starlight Chick and Starlight Axe to Synchro Summon Starlight Dragon!<p>

Starlight Mage jumped up into the stars and 3 green wings flew down from the stars and Starlight Chick and Axe jumped into the stars too and 5 stars came from the sky into the rings as the stars lined up into the rings a pure white beam flew through the rings as it stood proud two long angel wings stretched out from the beam and it burst out into stars stretching his long neck everyone's mouths hung open at the sight of the new dragon (**Level 8 ATK 2500 **DEF 2500).

Matt:Wow he's so cool NOW GO STARLIGHT DRAGON END THIS!

Starlight Dragon outstretched his head and charged a powerful beam of pure light as it charged into a large beam it was launched at Yusei.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei:0000<strong>

**Matt4000**

* * *

><p>"Wow he's one very nice card Matt. that hurt did you use those psychic powers on me?" Yusei asked standing up but after the duel Starlight Dragon was still there<p>

"Ok Matt you can turn your duel disk off now" Akiza yelled from the side lines.

"Mom I have turned it off I'm not doing that." Mat yelled pointing at the dragon who looked down at Matt.

"Yes you remember how the dragon said he were his disciples well your looking at one I'm not leaving like other spirits" The dragon said looking down at Matt

"No way!" Matt said looking at him humongous dragon

"Do you think you could be smaller than this? you're a bit big for the house" Akiza asked from the side lines again

"Oh of course mam" the dragon said as he glowed in a white light and began to shrink into a small dragon chick version

"Is this any better?" he asked that deep booming English accented voice turning a lot more high pitched as that small chick version he looked like the starlight dragon except his neck was a lot smaller his angel wings now looked like cherub wings and he had a small halo.

"Yeah that'll be fine" Akiza said looking at the now Dog sized Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>An-I will now allow OC cards and decks just dont over power them into Mega Decks and anyone of you want can have a dragon chicks.**


	5. Chapter 5 bye

I am incredibly sorry to everyone who reads anything I write but Im canceling my account but im gonna leave it up anyway...

BUT if anyone wants my fics just PM me or drop a review and it's yours.

for the last and first time

I'm out forever


	6. Who's been telling people I'm Dead?

**Who's been saying im dead?**

**I am sorry I've been on holiday and when i got back i was busy as hell i have exams so i haven't been on and my cousin seems to have hacked my account to piss me off and said i was dead and published some stuff under my name I am so sorry to every one the things haven't been published by me are The Ulti Region, Power Rangers Academy and YuGiOh Darkstar Industries those you guys can have and if any one wants to help me write stuff feel free but i am not dead but i do have my cousins account now D-Reaper 0.2 so i have hacked that myself and he aint getting that back so i have two now I AM NOT DEAD! i just have a £$%& for a cousin i do apologize.**

**I AM NOT DEAD!**


End file.
